Прощание с ВегасомPleasedon't say goodbye!
by AlissZ
Summary: Сара ошиблась... Брасс уезжает, оставляя ей письмо. Лишь на миг он возвращается, но разве можно жертвовать тем что так долго ждала ради случайной, сумасшедшей.... невероятной связи... А если Гил узнает.... Не простит... а если ... если не узнает!
1. Chapter 1

**Прощание с Вегасом**.

Глава 1.

Место преступления.

-Сара. Возьми улики, отвези в лабораторию. Мы закончим здесь и вернемся туда. Надеюсь у тебя хватит времени, пока мы работаем на месте, чтобы получить хотя бы какие то результаты. Если что , свяжись по пейджеру…

-Гриссом!

Гриссом не сразу понял, кто его позвал и зачем. Сначала он просто не обратил внимание на раздражение в голосе говорившего и не уловил напряженной, угрожающей интонации. Он все так же что-то говорил Саре, словно она была студенткой, которую надо было обязательно наставить на путь истинный, разжевать все, объяснить и только потом отпустить с поводка. В такие моменты женщине казалось, что он и видит перед собой девчонку, ничего не умеющую, и еще не успевшую добиться ничего в жизни, смотрящую в немом восхищении на своего идола-преподавателя, заглядывающая ему в рот. Каждый раз она стряхивала наваждение, но было слишком поздно, все ее возражения лишь разбивались о его упрямую спину, о его фигуру, закованную в латы неприкосновенности и решимости. И каждый раз ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как развернуться и последовав его примеру молча удалиться, качая головой и мыслленно приписывая себе поражение. И сегодняшняя лекция почти ничем не отличалась от всех предыдущих. Лишь за исключением одного…

-Гриссом!

…

-Гриссом!

-Что Брасс? Дай мне три минуты…

-Не дам, я перебиваю тебя не просто так. Это слишком важное дело, чтобы хоть один из криминалистов имеющих такую высокую квалификацию, как у Сары, Уорика или Кэтрин был отстранен от дела по причине того, что тебе некого больше послать отвезти улики! Я настаиваю на том, чтобы их отправили с кем-то другим!

-Брасс…. – Гриссом поначалу оторопел, столько напора было в тираде детектива, направленной против него и столько отнюдь не скрываемого гнева, вызванного непонятно чем. Однако надо отдать должное, Гил быстро сориентировался и смог взять себя в руки. Пытаясь не нагрубить, он четко и ясно произнес в лицо старому другу и коллеге, который почему то сейчас переходил на другую сторону баррикад.- Это мои люди. И я знаю, что им необходимо делать. Спасибо тебе за помощь, но думаю мы справимся и без нее.

После этого Гриссом развернулся и уже было собрался уходить, когда его слух резанула мимоходом, почти шепотом брошенная фраза:

Ты справишься, а их ты никогда не спрашивал….

Гил застыл. Казалось все внутри нег вскипело под напором неожиданной ярости к этому человеку, которого он считал одним из самых близких ему людей, к человеку, который сейчас откровенно хамил ему в лицо, втаптывая в грязь все то, что Гил выстраивал в течении долгих лет- чувства команды, своей команды. Брасс ставил под сомнения все достижения, которых они вместе достигли, все раскрытые дела, над решениями которых они трудились не покладая рук. Одной фразой можно разрушить, одной фразой можно убить, лишь одной только фразой.. можно превратиться в врага.

Сара, я сказал – отвези улики. Пока я твой начальник, я тебе приказываю…

Гриссом! Это переходит всякие границы! - Брасс подлетел к криминалисту и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. Гриссом чуть наклонился под движением его руки, но все же устоял. Мужчины пытались испепелить друг друга взглядом и пока у них этого не получилось, Сара решила вмешаться.

Не надо Брасс…. – она положила на плечо капитану ладонь и чуть сжала. Ее тихий тон говорил о многом, весь он словно пропитан был звенящей тишиной предшествующей грозе. –Не надо. Пойдем…. Пойдем со мной.

Брасс с сожалением отвел глаза от лица человека, стоявшего перед ним, стоявшего перед ним невидимой преградой уже столько лет подряд, человека, не будь которого возможно жизнь его в последние годы сложилась бы иначе. Друг и соперник теперь превратилось просто … Соперник

-Подожди, пожалуйста. Дай мне несколько минут…

Джим отошел в сторону и прикрыл глаза. В груди бешенно и горько стучало сердце, едкая злость отравила все нутро, ритм не хотел восстанавливаться. Джим знал, что в его годы стоит терпимее относиться к людям, хотя бы ради себя. Иначе все волнения загонят его в могилу раньше срока. И он сдерживал себя, даже на допросах, когда перед его лицом сидели отъявленные негодяи, убийцы, насильники… Редко он мог вспылить, как сейчас вспылил с Гриссомом. Но сегодня он уже не мог остановиться. Со стороны казалось, что он ничего не замечает, но это было неправдой. Отношения Сары и Гриссома за периметром лабаратории, за территорией их работы оставались для него загадкой до сих пор, но в такие моменты, как сегодня, когда люди двигались, разговаривали прямо на виду друг от друга, потому что просто невозможно было скрыться от чужих глаз, от глаз коллег… Да, в такие моменты все видели что происходит. Не в первый раз Гриссом ведет себя с ней так, не в первый раз отсылает ее дальше от места преступления. Джим знал – это лишь попытка Гила оградить ее от опастности, и Брасс был с ним согласен… Но… Те слова, те выражения, те интонации, которые проскальзывали между ними могли лишь ранить сару, но точно не убедить ее в правильности решений, принимаемых Гриссомом. Ей было больно, очень больно, обидно. Может быть она даже ненавидела в эти короткие секунды человека, которого любила больше всего в жизни. Ненавидела лютой ненавистью, но эта ярость вскипела в ней и сразу же тухла под ее болезненной привязанностью, сумасшедшей отчаянной любовью. Так легко было читать сару, по ее глазам, по ее улыбке, которая кричала, что все впорядке, просто все плохо, но вроде как в порядке. Так легко было ее понять, Всем , кроме Гриссома…

Правду говорят… Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад…

От раздумий Брасса отвлек голос енщины:

-Брасс.. Тебе плохо?

-Что? – в первую секунду он не мог вырваться от своих мыслей и не сразу понял, о чем говорит Сара.

-Ты держишься за сердце… Болит?

Он только сейчас заметил, что стоит спрятав руку на груди. Быстро отдернув ее, он слегка улыбнулся.

-нет. Конечно все хорошо. А ты?

-Все впорядке.

Взаимная ложь…. Как избито. Как банально. Никто не поверил. Никто уже ни во что не верил.

Пока они ловили отражение этой лжи друг у друга в глазах, пока улыбались спокойными лживыми улыбками, пока кричали друг другу «Все отлично. Все как всегда.», у Брасса зазвонил телефон. Короткими фразами он был снова отброшен в карман и забыт.

-Сара… не довезешь до лаборатории?

-Конечно…. Садись.

-Отлично….

Они сели в машину. Сара нажала на педаль газа и автомобиль плавно тронулся с места. Гриссом опустил занавеску, та с тихим шелестом заняла прежнее положение, под чей-то тяжелый вздох.

…

-Ты впорядке?

Он знал, что сейчас она точно соврет, но все же не мог не спросить.

-Конечно… Почему ты спрашиваешь?

-Может… просто из любопытства, а может просто из за того что волнуюсь за тебя сара…

Она улыбнулась, мягко. Ей было приятно, когда этот человек говорил такие слова. Они казались ей теплыми и говоривший их тоже всегда казался теплым, плюшевым, родным… слишком привязалась она к своей команде, к своим друзьям. Забота, которую ни друг другу оказывали была их самым бесценнейшим достижением, люди словно срослись друг с другом, сердцами, пальцами, мыслями и чувствами.

-А может быть потому что мы третий раз проехали на красный свет…

Он точно угадал о чем она сейчас подумала и не упустил возможности поднять ей настроение, не допустить наступления ее кратковременной но все же глубокой депрессии…. Каждая такаяили подобная этой выходка Гила заставляла ее переживать. Но мимолетные, маленькие шутки, совсем не циничные и отнюдь не язвительные, сглаживали острые углы…

-Зато теперь есть наши фотографии в полиции…. У всех трех светафорах были камеры….

Они оба рассмеялись. Тем не менее сегодня это не помогло. Слишком резко сорвались, слишком странно. Улыбки исчезли , так и не успев надолго задержаться на губах. Оба уставились перед собой и замолчали. Только спустя несколько томительных минут Сара разлепила сухие губы….

-На самом деле я его понимаю…. Правда…

-Я тоже.

Все же на этот светафор она решила остановиться. Медленно поглаживая руль ладонями, женщина пыталась успокоить вдруг разбушевавшиеся нервы. Пальцы рук дрожжали. Надо было с этим что-то делать, дрож не уменьшалась, а лишь становилась сильнее. Сара знала как можно ее унять, но этот способ вряд ли сейчас был уместен. Да и не хотела она , чтобы Брасс видел то как она расслабляется и забывается. И все же….

Давай остановимся где-нибудь. ……- она помлчала, не глядя на него и тут же добавила. – Перекусить.

Хочешь выпить?

Конечно, он все понял. На дне бутылки больше проблем…. Она все помнила… Просто хотела абыть.

Хочу…. Но не буду. Так что?

Хорошо…. Поехали.

Они припарковались науглу у какого то бара. Неоновая вывеска бросалась в глаза и вдруг надпись стала нестерпимо резать и расплываться. Сара поняла что это слезы… слезы почему то бежали…. И не от ветра.

Джим открыл перед ней дверь и вслед за женщиной прошел к стойке. С минуту она сидела не шелохнувшись, думая над тем стоит или нет. Остановит или нет. Стыдно или терпимо….

Пиво…. – осторожно произнесла она. Не поднимая глаз в очередной раз она ждала когда он скажет что-нибудь. Но он молчал…. Только ладонь опустилась на ее спину и провела от лопаток к пояснице… И исчезла. Растворилась в горьком вкусе…

Брасс не хотел ей мешать. Слезы ее он заметил уже давно, но не стал ее спрашивать. Хотя мог… у него было столько вопросов. Где она проводит время? С кем? Есть ли у нее кто-то? Гриссом ли это? Почему позволяет она так обращаться с ней?… Но как можно было спросить ее об этом, так прямо, так… жестко. Слишком жестко. Слишком больно, если ответ будет нет и слишком лично, если да. Поэтому он сам заставил себя раствориться в привкусе горячего кофе.

Я понимаю его…- она упрямо продолжила незаконченную мысль. –Понимаю, чтобы он ни сказал и как бы он это ни сделал. Но мне…обидно?! Обидно, Брасс. Обидно за то, что я взрослый человек, а не трехлетний ребенок. Обидно за то, что он не видит во мне...- она резко остановила себя, поняв что сейчас скажет "«енщину"»и скажет лишнее... Лишнее, будет жалеть. – профессионала. Да… профессионала. Я знаю свою работу, я умею ее делать и я слишком люблю ее, чтобы совершать ошибки. Я доказывала ему сто , тысячу раз как высок мой уровень. Но он все равно так поступает…. И знаешь что самое…горькое?! Я даже согласна с ним. Он меня бережет, боиться, ограждает. Но нельзя постоянно держать меня на расстояни вытянутой уки….

Сара еще что-то говорила, выплескивая наружу в бокал с пивом все свое напряжение и агрессию, не замечая что Джим как то неестественно тихо сидит рядом с ней. Почти не дыша, он спрашивал себя, осознает ли она, как двусмысленно звучит эта фраза. Как обнадеживающе… как легко ошибиться… Боже как легко!!

«На расстоянии вытянутой руки….»

От чего? От чего он держит ее? От места преступления? Или… или от себя…. И тогда возможно, совершенно отчаянно думал Брасс, совершенно крамольные мысли, кажется, невозможные для этого человека, снова возродились в его мозге. И тогда возможно есть еще шанс….Стать ближе.

« Я же не делаю ничего плохого. Я взрослый человек. Она тоже. Все таки она говорит о работе, значит они не вместе. Значит я никому не сделаю…больно…. Почему же я молчу?! Черт побери! Брасс!»

Мы встречаемся вне работы и все прекрасно, но на работе. Эта вытянутая рука… его рука!! – вдруг слишком громко, почти крикнула сара.

Кажется его сердце раскололось пополам. Кофе застрял где-то в горле и обжег глотку.

Значит нет. Значит вот так…

вы встречаетесь?- тихо просипел он обожженным горлом.

Только сейчас она догадалась, что не сберегла .. не сберегла их тайну. А ведь он просил ее, Гил столько раз просил!

-Да…-ответила она на выдохе.

-И когда же случилось это.грандиозное событие?

Сара несколько опешила и хотела было возмутиться его сарказмом, язвительностью Нет это была вовсе не та откровенно милая, простая шутка, наподобе той, что он выдавил из себя в машине. Нет, Брасс осознанно возвращал ее к тому диалогу на повышенных тонах, что случился сегодня. Сара не обратила внимание, как треснул голос капитана. Как сел он, как неожиданно образовалась горькая хрипотца…. Но ее злость утихла…. Она поняла, что все эти его эмоции, негативные, были направленны ни на нее ни на их отношения с Гилом, которые она сама оберегала от чужих взглядов и слов, раньше оберегала… нет, Брасс цинично отзывался о самом Гриссоме, Гиссоме- профессионале. Он ставил под сомнее сейчас не их отношения, не их развитие, а саму возможность Гила, способность его любить… ПРАВИЛЬно любить…. А так как она сама пока не нашла ответа на этот вопрос…. Сара проглотила свою гордость…

-Три месяца…

Это долго….

«Ты долго скрывала сара…. Это он тебя просил молчать? Ты хоть спрашивала его, почему не хочет он делиться этой новостью? Почему скрывает ее от коллег? Что им руководит?…..»

Ответ был так прост. Всего одного слова, и столько мыслей…

Работа.

Работа.

Работа.

Ты, сара, всегда будешь жить с сперницей перед глазами. Он будет выбирать между тобой и своей любовницей. Своей второй женой когда нибудь.

Работа… которую он ввел в ранг священных действий. Непоколебимых….

И что вы будете делать дальше?

Я не….

«Боже… он как чувствует …. Словно следит за мной.» – она смотрела на дисплей телефона. Тот надрывался…. Почти что голосом.

Джим посмотрел на ее опущенную голову и усмехнулся. Молча он встал со стула и вышел из бара, оставив ее наедине с…

Соперник.

Вот и все. Проиграл ты, Джим Брасс. Ва-банк. Ему все, тебе ничего.

Он дал ей время поговорить по телефону, а сам подошел к машине. Первое что он увидел – открытая дверь. Распахнутая настежь…

«Не может быть…»

-Джим…. – сзади раздался голос. Обеспокоенный голос. – Откуда у тебя ключи? Как ты открыл дверь?

Когда он обернулся, он думал земля уходит у него из подног. Он знал, что стоила им эта его чашка кофе, что стоил им весь этот разговор. Всего, карьеры, работы…. И ее отношений. Отношений которых она так долго ждала….

Сара молча стояла по другую сторону у пассажирской двери с закрытыми глазами.

-Господи…..

-Сара… Сара, где документы? Где улики Сара?

Она молчала.

Молчала потому что… Потому что они были на переднем сидении. Она их не взяла. Она предложила ему остановиться у бара. Она оставила в машине улики. Теперь их нет. И теперь и ее нет.

-господи….

-Садись в машину. – тихо попросил он. Сам сел на водительское сидение и пристегнулся. Тяжелое вакуумное молчание повисло в воздухе, Он начал медленно накаливаться. Чувство ее вины подогревало ее, словно на медленном огнеподжаривало. Она даже не могла плакать…. Все сломала… Гриссом не простит….

-Я все улажу.

И она поверила….

Только какую цену он заплатил , она узнала много позже.

….

Она не помнила. Она не знала! Она не думала, что будет так!

«Боже… Что же я наделала!!»

Еще утром… еще утром все быо хорошо. Все было в полном порядке, без всякой лжи. Как мога она, профессионал, о котром она с таким жаром кричала чуть ли не на каждом углу, так….

Столько ошибок…

Она забыла запереть машину…

Она оставила в ней улики….

Она остановилась по дороге, не имея права…

Она выпила в рабочее время….

«Господи….. Гил! Простишь ли ты меня?! Как я буду смотреть тебе в глаза?!»

Все ее мысли , блуждающие в ее мозгу были сконцентрированы на том, как она все объяснит. Нет она не боялась потерять работу, уважение… Она боялась лишиться того, на что угробила в прямом смысле этого слова столько сил, столько эмоций. Убить в себе и в другом человеке то счастье, за которое они уже уцепились когтями, а теперь это счастье она сама и вырвала у себя… Он не простит. Она знала, что не простит. Почему-то по другому она даже не думала…. Он не сможет пережить и сохранить их отношения, они снова упадут на ту самую нижнюю ступень, хотя до вершины остается совсем совсем чуть чуть. Она почти его получила, всего его, все его мысли, чувства, желания, стремления. Она могла читать по вечерам их в его глазах в их постели, смотреть на него за завтраком, она могла столько всего…. Как же так быстро?!

Она была где-то далеко… И нечаянно брошенная в запале фраза, чисто случайно слетевшая с губ, пропущенная, упущенная, незамеченная ей даже, фраза о которой она узнает лишь через полгода, фраза которую услышал Брасс в этой злосчастной машине…. Теперь он знал, что надо делать.

-Господи, Гил… Как я буду смотреть тебе в глаза! – прошелестело между ними.

….

Прошло несколько минут и когда они добрались до лаборатории у обоих в головах была звенящая тишина.

-сара…. – начал было Брасс.

-Я не знаю что им говорить. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать!

-ни с чего. Я буду говорить. Я поговорю с ними первый, а потом они допросят тебя. Единственное что тебе надо будет сказать, если я все таки смогу добиться того, чтобы было достаточно только моих показаний – это сказать что они верны. Я… надеюсь.. что я смогу добиться.

-Но это незаконно….

-Сара.. Я знаю что надо говорить и что надо отвечать на их вопросы, я знаю что они будут спрашивать. Я уже проходил это Уориком... А ты нет.

Сара колебалась. Она знала, этот человек возможно спасает ее…. Правда она еще не догадывалась насколько. Но уже в тот момент она безгранично доверяла Брассу.

-Хорошо. Как скажешь..

-Вот и отлично.

Его улыбка скрыла от нее усталые морщинки, смирившиеся плечи, опустившиеся под грузом чужой вины…

Двигатель замолчал.

Кабинет для допросов.

-Можете снять пиджак. Здесь жарко, а разговор будет…долгим.

Так начался допрос. Он продолжался уже несколько часов. Что то не нравилось детективу, который проводил это внутреннее расследование. Он знал Брасса слишком долго, чтобы быстро поверить в то, что он мог так опростоволоситься. Джим был отличным специалистом, прослужившим в полиции много лет, он знал все особенности работы… И самое главное… Он был отличным начальником, боссом… который знал, как может он спасти команду. Именно в этом и заключалось все то, что сейчас так смущало детектива.

Спустя четыре часа безостановочных вопросов и таких же гладких и скользящих ответов, он наконец сорвался.

-Джим…. Послушай. Я знаю тебя слишком долго, я знаю- ты прекрасный офицер и еще я знаю, что ты прекрасный друг. Скажи мне…. Кого ты защищаешь? Ее? Сару Сайдл?

Брасс молча смотрел прямо в глаза своему коллеге. Незачем было отпираться, в их работе, когда ты ей уже занимаешься много лет появляется чутье на ложь. Продумай ты хоть все до мелочей, ответь на допросе словно выученный урок , выпали без сомнения в голосе все ответы… тебя все равно выведут на чистую воду. Люди, которые здесь работают умеют.. они вышколены, они живут, дышат этой постоянной ложью, уловками, к которым прибегают подозреваемые, они словно бы нечаянно, словно бы неспециально заставят тебя сказать «Да», когда ты уже собирался закричать «нет». Ты сам незаметишь… А ты уже из подозреваемого превратился в преступника. И где то в призрачной строке под твоим именем поставлено… Осужден. Но….

Теперь все было иначе. Глаза в глаза, друг на друга смотрели совершенно одинаковые люди.

« Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю….Но ты не можешь это доказать… Я выйграл и при этом я солгал….»

-Понятно…-наконец после долгого молчания произнес следователь. Он тяжело вздохнул, обдумывая свой следующий вопрос, а потом вдруг неожиданно для себя понял…. Незачем больше спрашивать…

-Ты ведь больше ничего мне не скажешь, верно?

-ничего нового….

Брасс понял, что разговор окончен, снял пиджак со стула и закинув его на плечо, двинулся к выходу.

-Брасс…

Он обернулся.

Детектив мешкал, кусая губу. Но все же задал свой последний вопрос…

-Неужели она того стоит?

-Она стоит гораздо большего.

Дверь без стука закрылась.

Гораздо большего…

Стотит…

….

Сара видела как Джим вышел из комнаты для допросов. Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, что-то неуловимо изменилось.. Сначало это действительно было незаметным, но потом как то отвратительно ясно вышло наружу, вылезло… Его напряженная усталость, его фигура словно треснула, осела… Плчеи стали узкими и опустились, ладонь провела по лицу и задержалась у самых губ собирая с них в кулак тяжелый выдох. В эту минуту она не решилась к нему подойти. Почему то, каким то шестым чувством она уловила его горечь. Что-то было не так… что-то неправильно. Ей очень хотелось спросить, что там произошло, о чем ее будут спрашивать и как ей надо отвечать…. Но спустя секунду, как она увидела Джима, выходящего из кабинета, она поняла…

Спрашивать не будут….

И отвечать не будет….

Она….

Но наваждение быстро исчезло, она сделала шаг по направлению к нему, когда открылась снова дверь и кто-то окликнул ее какой то человек назвал ее имя и попросил проследовать за ним. Брасс, не заметивший ее и двинувшийся было к выходу, обернулся и послал свою спокойную улыбку.

«Наверное… все будет хорошо»

….

Он сидел в парке уже десять минут. Тот кого он ждал не пришел, давая ему лишнее время на обдумывания всего того, что происходит. Всег того, на что он подписался ради нее. Да, сара стоила многого, но Брасс сейчас не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Он в первый раз за последние несколько лет не мог предугадать развития событий.

Птица вспорхнула рядом со скамейкой, на которой сидел капитан. Мужчина вздрогнул и зябко повел плечами. Осень в Лас-Вегасе выдалась на удивление холодной. Пар вылетал изо рта с каждым словом. Он жалел о том, что здесь живет только по одной причине. Он не видел снега здесь ни разу. Никогда не чувствовал его ледяной свежести на руках, на лице, ему некого было оберегать от этого снега и незачем было хранить себя от него …для кого-то. Лишь воспоминаниями он жил, в них где-то да и была встреча под хлопьями, отдых в горах… хотя… может быть это были чужие воспоминания. Может всего лишь книги, журналы….И все же жаль.

Было холодно.

-Брасс.. Ты знаешь сколько времени? Если нас здесь увидят…

Мне все равно. Я хочу чтобы ты мне помог, Джонатан.

Детектив, совсем недавно проводящий допросы коллег и самого Джима, сел рядом и уставился куда-то в темноту. Брасс протянул ему листок бумаги и пару минут оии сидели молча, лишь ветер шелестел листьями, да падало их дыхание на тротуар. Наконец Джонатан закончил чтение и , не смотря на капитана, произнес.

Ты с ума сошел…

Ты только сейчас это понял? С горькой иронией спросил Брасс.

-Нет. Еще на допросе Сайдл. Ее история… И твоя…. Это же… -детектив не знал, как выразить то удивление, какое он испытал несколько часов назад. Сара рассказывала историю, собственно один в один походившую на историю самого Джима , но было в ней дно отличие. Которое повергло Джонатана в шок. – Ты понимаешь, на что ты идешь?

Да.

Это незаконно. Если кто-то решит сопоставить факты или перепроверить докум…

Я знаю. Но за тобой должок. Ты же помнишь? Твой сын…

Да-да…- детектив поморщился. За ним действительно был должок. И он собирался отдать его сегодня ночью. То есть сейчас. – Что ты хочешь?

-Я хочу, чтобы ее показания….нигде не появлялись. Вместо них будут вот эти. Все что от тебя требуется, заменить одни на другие и прикрыть дело, не доводить его до суда.

Слушай, ты нормальный человек, и я тоже нормальный… Но даже я не понимаю, как такое могло произойти. Ты не можешь из за ошибки какой то девчонки, которая между прочим давно уже проситься на увольнение, загубить себе карьеру. Она же никогда ничего хорошо сделать не могла! И сейчас это! Да ее за это не уволить а посадить надо, а ты выгораживаешь ее… такой ценой! Ты хоть , правда, понимаешь на что сейчас подписываешься!

Джонатан! Я пришел сюда не слушать тебя, а отдать тебе бумагу… Ты ведь поможешь мне?

Джонатан молчал. Он смотрел на друга и не верил своим глазам, он не мог понять насколько слеп и отчаянен может быть человек, чтобы из за какой то... женщины.. девчонки.… Пожертвовать всем тем, чего ты так долго добивался. Нет, детектив не понимал…

-Конечно. Завтра же дело закроют. Джим… тебе придется….

-Уйти. Да. Я уже отправил заявление дальше. Все впорядке, оно уже на столе у того, кого надо.

Джонатан прикрыл глаза, посидел с минуту чувствуя как холод окончательно проник во все его клетки тела, потом поднялся и не оглядываясь пошел прочь. «Ты старый дурак» – кричала его несгибаемая спина.

-Возможно… -вторил ей осенний парк. –Возможно….

Джим сидел, не шелохнувшись. Он прощался с городом. В бумаге, которую он передал только что был им же составленный протокол допроса Сары Сайдл, в котором она говорит о том, что произошло. Произошло.. по вине Джима Брасса.

Это он был за рулем.

Это он предложил ей остановиться.

Это он угостил ее спиртным, в попытке успокоить.

Это он переубедил ее, когда Сара вспомнила, что забыла улики в машине и вернул ее на место.

Это он быд виновен в том, что произошло и Джонатан подтвердит это завтра. Завтра он будет отправлен на пенсию, завтра его карьере придет конец. Завтра его кабинет будет решено отдать другому человеку.

Завтра его здесь уже не будет. Он уедет в какой нибудь тихий городок. Чтобы ему не задавали вопросов, чтобы он не мог отвечать на телефонные звонки коллег и друзей. Чтобы он нечаянно не мог столкнуться с ней где-нибудь. Чтобы перестать чувствовать чью-то вину.

До завтра оставалось так мало… Всего каких то четыре часа до рассвета. Четыре часа прощания. Прощание с Вегасом.

Глава 2.

Сара не появлялась на работе неделю. После допроса, на котором она во всем созналась, во всех ошибках, которые совершила, она уехала на несколько дней из города к родственникам. Вернувшись обнаружила сообщение на автоответчике от ребят, восемь из которых были от Гриссома. Но больше всего ее взволновало то, что Брасс ей даже не позвонил. Мобильный был вне зоны, но домашний … на домашний он мог позвонить. Сердце неприятно сжималось, она пару раз хотела отложить поездку, но все же решилась. Должного успокоения путешествие не принесло, долгожданная встреча с близкими омрачалась перспективой возвращения и совершенно необъяснимой тревогой. Срывающийся ритм телефонных гудков вторил такту ее сердцебиения. На третий день пребывания в доме тети, сара набрала номер Джима. Но по мобильному ей сказали, что такой абонент больше не обслуживается. Домашний тоже… упорно молчал. Сара сорвалась с места раньше срока, планируя взять отпуск на две недели, она вернулась в вегас уже через семь дней.

Лаборатория встретла ее сонным олушепотом ночной смены. Шушуканием за углами. Сара поняла, что внутреннее расследование перестало быть внутренним. Значит команда обо всем знает. Значит врать больше не надо…. Значит придется смотреть Гриссому в глаза.

-Сара?

Она обернулась, поймав себя на мысли, что ноги принесли ее совершенно не туда, куда она направлялась. Сейчас она стояла перед дверью кабиета Джима. И в упор смотрела в нее. Голос Гриссома вырвал ее из оцепенения. Она обернулась. Гил спешил к ней, тревожно разглядывая ее лицо. Путей к отступлению не было.

-Привет Гил.

-Сара.. я думал ты уехала на две недели….

-Нет. Ничего…

-Ты уже впорядке?

Она тряхнула головой и уже собиралась спросить, а собственно в чем дело, когда дверь перед ней неожиданно открылась и на пороге появился совершенно.. абсолютно незнакомый человек. Он смотрел на сару и Гила, в свою очередь сара перевела недоуменный взгляд на Гриссома и поняла, что тот нисколько не удивлен, наоборот в его глазах сквозило лишь… смирение… смирение? Горькое, правда, но все же…. Ни удивления, ни возражений, возмущений… вообще ничего…. Что черт возьми? Что происходит?!!!

-Сайдл, Гриссом? Вы ко мне?

-Кто вы?

Человек представился, но ни его имя ни фамилия ничего не сказали. Он был чужим… Он был… кто? Холодная рука сжала горло сильно-сильно, не давала говорить. Сара отошла в сторону, пытаясь отдышаться. Гил неотступно следовал за ней, он удрученно покачал головой видя ее состояние, но ей было плевать на его заботу. Ей надо было знать, что происходит… Но она боялась спросить…

-Где Брасс?

….

Кажется что карточный домик, который она выстраивала из своих догадок о том, как Джим решил ей помочь, что говорил на допросах, почему так устало смотрелась его фигура в те дни, почему так глубоко прорезались морщины…. Все ее желания, страхти и опасения по поводу того, как будет она смотреть в глаза Гриссому, коллегам…. Все рухнуло ежесекундно. Превратилось в туман, в зыбкую дымку…. Которую Джим Брасс ее друг и коллега, создал специально для нее. Чтобы защитить, выгородить….Дымку в которую он…

-Ушел. – гриссом отвернулся не в силах безучастно и равнодушно говорить. – Ушел по собственому желанию. Мы не знали. Нам он ничего не сказал!

-О чем? – просипела Сара, не веря тому что слышит.

Ядовитая злость, нескрываемая.. послышалась в его словах.

-О внутреннем расследовании. Ты конечно тоже, могла бы сказать что случилось. Но ты выступала там как второе лицо, хотя я до сих пор не понимаю как он оказался в твоей машине и почему за рулем, когда улики должна быа отвезти ты сара. Но я думаю ты поделишься с нами…

-Стой! Стой! Какая машина?! О чем ты?! Он за рулем! Да кто тебе…. А!

Резкая острая догадка рассекла ее мозг на тысячу осколков….

-Не может быть…. – все на что была способна она, это спросить Гила – Что ты знаешь?

-Что я знаю?! Да немного собственно. Благодарся тебе и ему в первую очередь. Вы поехали вместе, после того как я попросил тебя… Тебя Сара ! Отвезти ДНК в лабораторию. Видимо он заметил, как ты отреагировала на мою... просьбу. Предложил тебе успокоиться,…..Выпить! подумать только! Сара ты профессионал! Как могла ты согласиться! Как мог он! Да он же подставил тебя! Где был его разум?! Неужели он так решил отомстить мне! Не знаю сколько вы там пробыли, и что ты там ему наговорила за кружкой пива, о вела себя ты как отъявленная шалопайка, просто как подросток. После этого ты просишь меня относиться к тебе как к профессионалу!!

Сара проглатывала все, что он сейчас говорил, потому что была в шоке…

-дальше! – лишь требовала она.

-Дальше? А что дальше?! Вы вышли из бара… И оказалось что Брасс забыл закрыть машину.. улик нет. Дело развалилось. Все… конец истории. …. Честно говоря…. Сара. Несмотря на то, что Джим сам во всем признался…. Я не верю что он мог так …. Я просто не верю! И никто не верит!

-Это не он…

Гриссом моргнул… Догадка пришла к нему в одну секунду.

-Так это….

-Я… Я! Я! Там была! Он меня спасал! …Господи! Он же ни в чем не виноват! Дай мне его телефон! Мне надо…

-Ты не сможешь….- Гил присел на скамью в коридоре.

-Почему?

-Джим не оставил ни адреса, ни телефона. Он улетел. Мы не знаем где он…. Я ошибся в нем.

Наверное Сара была одним из тех немногих людей, которые смотря на дождь не вспоминали о смерти, боли, к ней в душу никогда не заползала коварная усталость и не выходили наружу черные мысли. И хотя в последнее время они часто всплывали в мозгу этот осеннний дождь смыл весь их нестерпимо горький налет. Вода шумела, падая с пыльных листьев, громко хлопала об асфальт или лизала ткань зонтов. Ей всегда нравился этот глухой стук капель о сотни, тысячи разных куполов. Большие и маленькие, они бесшумно передвигались по улицам, толпой или по одиночке, закрывали от чужих глаз лица. Город наполнялся десятками столкновений невзначай, и миллионы человек по дружески делили с кем-то свое сухое пространство. Предпочитая наблюдать со стороны из окна дома, в этот раз Сара пропустила это зрелище. Она сидела на кровати и даже дождь своим тихим барабанным стуком не мог отвлечь ее от ее занятия. Вот уже несколько дней прошло, как она узнала, что Джим уехал из города. Никто и правда не знал где он, что с ним. Он настолько тихо и незаметно скрылся, что создавалось впечатление словно этого человека вообще не было… Ни одной личной вещи в офисе, ни забытых очков в комнате отдыха, ни ручки в кабинете для допросов, ни блокнота, забытого где-нибудь …. Ничего. Они сдружились, все сдружились, на самом деле…За все то время что проработали вместе, не было ни одного праздника, где не присутствовали бы Гриссом, Сара , Кэтрин, Уорик, Ник и Джим. Это был костяк, их старый, друг другом любимый костяк, который назывался ночной сменой, нес в себе отражение той стабильности, которой так не хватало. Новая кровь, в виде Сандерса не сломала его, а наоборот, лишь убедила в том, что жизнь не изменится настолько сильно, чтобы этот остов исчез. Он укреплялся, становился массивнее и прочнее. И теперь он развалился на части. Что-то сломалось. Видимо это все же случилось три месяца назад…. Может быть с того момента, как Сара стала встречаться с Гилом и они проводили больше времени вместе, может с тех пор как Уорик объявил о своей женитьбе.. И уход Брасса лишь подвел черту. Все скрытое или умалчиваемое, как эти два события вдруг вышло наружу и закричало, голосом внутреннего расследования, голосом Джима, которого нет.

«Ребята… Все меняется.»

Да, наверное так и было. Джим просто сделал шаг откровенно и честно, и тем не менее… даже он пытался спрятать отвратительный момент слома. Но у него не получилось. Сара до сегодняшнего дня не могла дать объяснение его поступку. Она не понимала, зачем было уежать, зачем вообще он жертвовал своей карьерой, зачем увольнялся, быть может можно было что-ибудь сделать. Ночами иногда она не могла заснуть. Мысли о своей вине то и дело приходили в ее голову. Если бы только была возможность, она бы позвонила ему и выссказала все, что считала нужным. Помимо своей вины, она отчетливо видела и вину Джима. Несмотря на все свою благодарность, признательность и удивление… Как мог он вт так за ее спиной все сделать? Почему ничего ей не сказал? Почему взвалил на ее плечи это поганое чувство вины, которое беспокоило, тревожило ее больше, чем она могла себе представить. Никогда не думая, что Джим может стать предметом ее мыслей, Сара тем не менее не могла его забыть. И в большей степени потому, что ее мучила злость.

Но четыре минуты назад, сев на эту кровать, она получила почти все ответы. Но долгожданного облегчения это не принесло. В почтовом ящике она нашла письмо, адрессованное ей, без обратного адреса. Она не признала уверенный подчерк, сильный нажим и упрямый наклон вправо ни о чем ей не говорил. Она сотни тысяч раз видела как он пишет…. И не узнала.

«_Сара. Я очень надеюсь, что адрес по которому я вышлю письмо окажется правильным, и ты сможешь прочесть его. Почему то я уверен, ты живешь еще в своей квартире, несмотря на то встречаетесь ли вы с Гилом или нет. Я прошу тебя -не осуждай меня за то, что я сделал, как и _ _прошу- за то, что я в последние дни.. или день…. Возможно залез в ваши отношения. Прости меня. _

_Наверное ты спрашивала себя, как так случилось, что все что произошло в тот день и о чем ты рассказала детективу, исчезло? Как вышло, что я оказался главным действующим лицом, а не ты? Сара. Я хочу чтобы ты знала, возможно если бы ты не рассказала мне в баре о том, что ты и Гил вместе теперь, все сложилось бы иначе, но видишь, видимо так надо было. Для меня ты всегда была очень близким человеком, потому что ты прекрасный, я говорил и говорю снова, профессионал и прекрасная женщна. Сара. Ты замечательная, красивая, умная, жизнерадостная.. Еще у тебя очень приятная улыбка, мне нравилось когда ты улыбалась уверен, нравилось не только мне…._

Сара отвлеклась от чтения, только лишь затем чтобы смахнуть слезу, которая потекла по щеке. И действительно на ее лице расветилась улыбка, которую так.. как оказалось.. любил Джим….

…_Мне. Поэтому после твои слов, того, что ты мне рассказала, когда я вышел и увидел открытую машину и обнаружил пропажу документов, я не мог подвергнуть опасности даже малейшей отношения между вами. Я помню как долго ты ждала, когда наконец Гил предпримет хоть какие то шаги, я заметил изменения в тебе за эти недолгие месяцы, видел как ты светишься, просто не смог определить отчего. Гил даже будучи моим другом, хрошим, лучшим, всегда сдерживал эмоции даже от меня. И я не разгадал его. И я вдруг решил, что не прощу себе, если это внутреннее расследование хоть как то скажется. Возможно я зря это сделал и возможно просто сглупил, перестраховавшись. Но подумай, как важна для Гриссома работа и ее исполнение…Я до сих пор его не знаю. Твое право судить глуп ли был мой поступок. Но я просто пытался уберечь тебя и его. Поэтому сказал все как есть. Изменив лишь тебя на себя. Не волнуйся, никто никогда не узнает об этой лжи, меня прикрыли, все что необходимо оформлено… На самом деле моей вины ничуть не меньше в том, что произошло. Просто я растерялся. _

«Какая двусмысленная фраза…- подумала сара. Ей вдруг почудилось, и даже, как бы она не отгоняла эту мысль, отчаянно захотелось, чтобы вместо точки, в этой фразе было… «_…растерялся рядом с тобой»._ Но там конечно ничего не было.

_Вот собственно , подводя итог – зачем я это сделал? Я пытался уберечь тебя и ваши отношения. _

_Что еще ? я ничего тебе не сказал, о том что собираюсь сделать? Просто потому что знаю какая у тебя бурная реакция….И тяжелая рука…._

Снова слеза скользнула с ресницы на кожу и улыбка появилась на губах. Старый добрый Брасс знает всегда как заставить ее улыбнуться. Знал.

_Я хотел сделать все так, чтобы ты не могла мне помешать. Сделать и уехать. Это была моя мечта, уехать далеко, жить одному или может быть с кем нибудь. И наконец она исполнилась. Я поселился в маленьком городке которого на большинстве карт даже нет. Не переживай за меня Сара. Со мной все хорошо. Может быть здесь я найду то, что искал. Покой. Главное, что я все же оказался полезным тебе. Прощай Сара…._

Она стала сворачивать письмо, пытаясь сдержать эмоции. И ей удалось. Но глаза сыграли злую шутку….

…_. Я скучаю.»_

Ну надо же… он скучает. По ней? Или по всем? Может быть… И эта фраза…. О том, что он нужен именно ей, а не кому то другому, ни ей и гриссому, об отношениях между которыми, он говорил, а именно ей. Это было слишком лично… слшком интимно. Так по кому он скучает?

Сара сложила письмо и держа его в руках подошла к окну.

Да, она получила ответы на много вопросов, вообещем то на основные. Но…на вопрос, почему он не сказал где он? Не позвоил? Не… попрощался?

Больше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось бы его увидеть. Сара не воспринимала его ближе чем друга, но как любая женщина видела в нем мужчину. Она была внимательной, придирчивой, и трезвомыслящей, как любой криминалист, от ее вгляда не утаилось и то что для своих лет Брасс выглядел очень хорошо. Ухоженный, прилично одетый, во всяком случае одет он был всегда опятно, и запах его одеколона всегда ей нравился. От него веяло этим словом Мучина. Как и от гила. Вот почему она выбрала именно его. Ник, например оставался уже много лет Мальчиком, Пацаном… Такой склад характера, такое поведение. Мужчины даже в 50 или в 60 лет порой остаются ими. Сколько было примеров, дон жуаны, закоренелые холостяки или даже женатые…. Неважно кто они, просто жизнь нацепила на них такой ярлык. На Брассе и Гиле были другие. Ей было приятно внимание таких людей, и Джим ничем не отличался. Ей льстило когда он беспокоился не пьет ли она, не ищет ли ответов на дне бутылки, ей льстило это в той же мере, что и внимание Гриссома. И кто знает… Может быть, если бы все сложилось наоборот и не Гила а джима она бы видела , как видела своего учителя, супервизора…кто знает… кто знает…. Жизнь такая штука, Сара.

Она стояла и смотрела на дожд, представляя какая хрупкая на самом деле у нас жизнь. Как сильо она меняется, каким преобразованиям она подвластна ежесекундно. Что не имеем не хранив, потреявши плачем… О чем она сейчас думала? Когда три минуты назад когда входила в квартиру, всеми силами желала просто поговорить с Джимом или возможно аже накричать, вылить всю злость, и если бы он был рядом застучать кулаками по его упрямой груди… Что хотелось сейчас? Ему видимо хорошо, по его словам. Но по его же словам… он скучает. Тем не менее. Она ичего не может, руки связаны им, тем что он не сказал где.

Ты все думаешь о Брассе?

Она вздрогнула когда поняла, что на ее печи легли чьи то руки, но знакомый голос рассеял страх. Гриссом стоял за спиной и тоже смотрел в окно через ее плечо. Его дыхание шевелило волосы на ее затылке. Раньше такое интимное прикосновение казалось бы ей подарком, но к хорошему быстро привыкаешь и сейчас ей было не так то просто переключиться со своих переживаний на Гила. Она долго выкарабкивалась из омута мыслей, и когда молчание затянулось а ответа не последовало тихий голос снова попытался вытянуть ее.

-Скоро я начну ревновать. Ты думаешь о нем слишком часто. Сара, как ты думаешь, зачем он это сделал?

В этом и был весь Гриссом. Одной только фразй он мог ввести в заблуждение и дать ложную надежду, как сейчас. Ревность… разве был он на нее способен, во всяком случае, способен ли признавать так откровенно? Нет конечно. Конечно нет. Он переходил к делу, видимо его тоже волновало как и ее причины поступка Джима. Она не заа что ответить, хотя ответы держала в руке, тем не менее… она не хотела говорить ему ничего о письме, оно приобрело для нее нтимный характер. Слишком лично. Может быть она просто хотела так думать.

-Не знаю. Наверное просто хотел защитить.

-Я не думал, что Джим на такое способен. На многое, но чтобы уйти.

-Да…

-« У каждого своя доля. И ни у кого не бывает легкой».

-Хватит об этом.

Сара отвернулась от окна и обняла Гила, положив голову ему на плечо и обвив шею руками.

-Да, хватит.

Он видел, что в ее руке зажата какая то бумага, он знал она смотрит на нее. Но он ничего не сказал. Сара смотрела на строчки бумаги, в ее голове вспыхивали диковинные фразы, которые Гил никогда не произносил вслух, пока не произносил….

«…оказался полезным…

… растерялся…

… я скучаю…

…прощай…»

Как раньше она не увидела этого. Неужели она больше никогда не увидит? Прощай. Прощаться было болно.

Когда он осознал что она не двигается, почти не дышит, он спросил:

-Сара? Как ты?

После этого последовало долгое молчание и горький ответ:

-Плохо.

За сотни киллометров, в доме с ветром стучавшим в стекла стоял человек. Он стоял у окна и смотрел на снег. Это был первый снег который он видел за последне годы. Он так недолго здесь жил. Он видел снег и все было вроде бы хорошо. Но он скучал по ней. Очень скучал. И он думал, не совершил ли он ошибку. И в глубине его росла вина. И желание вернуться.

Глава 3


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 3.

Как пролетели все эти дни? Разве считаем мы сколько листьев опадает с дерева под нашим окном… Разве пересчитываем мы снег, что хлопьями оседает на наших плечах или может быть ведем мы счет поленьям, сгоревшим за эту зиму в жерле камина?! И листьев мы не замечаем и снег остается один на один с самим собой и поленья превращаются в пепел долгими ночами..Жизнь шла своим чередом, то там, то здесь… то тому, то этому дарила минуты счастья… отнимала его секундами печали…забывалась сном и вновь поднимала из-за горизонта солнце…. Ничего не менялось… все прощалось…

Сара смотрела в окно и улыбалась. Наверное в первый раз за много лет она видела снег таким. Таким мирным, таким спокойным. Он не несся в лобове стекло, грозясь расколоть его на куски, он не превращал форменную одежду в тряпки, не стекал холодной водой за шиворот и не заставлял вздрагивать от отвращения. Это был не тот снег убийств и изнасилований, не тот снег похищений и избиений…. Это был снег ее мечты.

Сара сидела в придорожном кафе и думала. Думала о том, как изменялась ее жизнь в течение этого года. Сколько мыслей пронеслось в ее голове, сколько воспоминаний о первых минутах ее совместной жизни с Гриссомом, о том как резко она подставилась под удар по своей же вине, как так жестко развернулась судьба и как их отношения висели на волоске…. А потом… потом Джим так неожданно уехал, безмолвно спасая их обоих. Она не знала где он и что с ним, но была спокойна за капитана, почему то чувствуя что он нашел то, что искал. Она тешила себя мыслью что ему хорошо там куда он отправился… Сара не пыталась его найти, не пыталась сказать спасибо, хоть что либо сказать… Она оставила его наедине с самим собой.

И вот спустя столько времени на ее автоответчике появилас запись. Знакомый голос просил ее помочь. Что она могла сделать?

Через два часа она села на самолет и уже через пять часов приехала в этот Богом забытый город спокойствия и умиротворенности. Казалось, сама жизнь остановилась здесь на пару минут, а оказалось что на века. Сара уже любила это место. Сразу поняла за что его выбрал Джим.

Наступали сумерки. По сторонам дороги, где изредка шуршали гравием быстрые трейлера и фуры зажглись фонари. Пока еще робко они тлели потихоньку, но разгораясь все сильнее и сильнее уже через несколько секунд ярко осветили все вокруг. Сара несмотря на тепло небольшого зала и уют, царивший здесь, повела плечами. Оглянулась. Стоянка была пуста. Лишь поземка мела изредка и облизывала заледенелый тротуар.

Мисс…

-Мисс!

-А?

Сара вздрогнула и отвела взгляд от окна. Официантка улыбалась ей из за стойки.

-Еще? – она кивком указала на кружку и после согласия наполнила ее горячим напитком.

-Вы долго еще будете работать?

-Не волнуйтесь… Отдыхайте. Мы работаем круглосуточно. Если вы задремлите , я вас разбужу. Включить вам радио?

-Да, спасибо вам. У вас так…

-Хорошо? – женщина усмехнулась.- Мне это все говорят. На самом деле все здесь идет своим чередом, по кругу, мы так устаем от обыденности, что начинаем получать удовольствиеот всего, что врывается к нам в повседневность. Вот и вы… Такая молодая, пришли серьезная, собранная. А теперь расслабились. Значит, вы привыкли жить по правилам, строго держать себя в рамках, не давать волю чувствам и не показывать слабину. Значит на самом деле… вы совсем другая.

-какая? – с интересом спросила Сара Она с трудом улавливала суть разговора, ее жутко клонило в сон, она итак уже положила голову на локоть и мирно щурилась, глубокие глотки обжигающей жидкости еще сильнее «слипали» глаза. Но последняя фраза доброй разговорчивой официантки все же заставила ее на секунду встрепенуться.

-Эмоциональная. Вы внутри вся прямо горите, в вас много энергии но почему то вы не поволяете ей выплеснуться. Не знаю что за причина этого….

Сара вспомнила, что дома ее ждет Гил…

-Или …кто. – словно прочитала ее мысли женщина, не переставая протирать стаканы. – Может быть вы боитесь чего-то, может быть боитесь что-то разрушить под своими эмоциями, неконтролируемыми. Тем не менее вы скрываетесь… вам так комфортнее но совсем не лучше. Просто так надо. А все совсем по-другому. Вы сохраняете то, что сейчас есть, свою привычную размеренную жизнь по графику, но глубоко внутри… у вас есть страх…

Молчание Сары словно согласие на дальнеший разговор.

-Страх того, что вас перестало это устраивать… вам хочется перемен. И чем дальше, тем больше. Тем сильнее… Кажется у вас есть даже кто-то на примете, верно?!

Сара улыбнулась… И закрыла глаза. Верно- верно.. Падал снег.

-Сара.. втой кофе совсем остыл…

Она открыла глаза и увидела что прямо напротив нее, в паре сантиметров… такое знакомое и такое забытое, такое по родному милое … доброе.. славное..до боли необходимое…

-Джим. – она дала волю чувствам и прижалась к дружескому плечу. Просто наслаждаясь обществом давно, казалось, потеряным друг друга они не замечали как течет время. Несколько минут спустя они отрвались и улыбнулись.

-Извини я чуть было не упустил тебя. Так боялся то ты возвратишься обратно. Я был в аэропорт, хотел сделать тебе сюрприз и встретить там, но оказалось что самолет…

-Да,да..- перебила его Сара, заправляя волосы за ухо и пряча взгляд и счастливые слезы. Ее так растрогала эта отцовская нежность. Так долго к ней никто после его отъезда так не обращался. И эта сила и эта робость и эта боязнь словно бы что-то сломать в ней или чем-то обидеть, желание оградить. В таких мужчинах по отошению к женщинам много младше их самих всегда есть это. Сострадание, милосердие, забота, внимание…- Нас посадили на другой рейс…. Я летела четыре часа, думала опоздаю. Пришла – тебя нет. Решила ждать и заснула .

Они еще раз обнялись и наконец Джим, заплатив за ее счет, предложил уехать. Согласившись и уже подойдя к выходу, Сара вдруг вспомнила разговор с официанткой. Ей захотелось непременно сказать той Спасибо, она помнила, что когда приехал Джим женщина занималась чем-то около столиков, протирала или что-то еще. Она также заметила понимающие взгляды, которые бросала женщина в их сторону, и сейчас, обернувшись в желании поблагодарить. Но… только дверь кухни покачивалась из стороны в сторону и зал был пуст.

-Что? Что –то забыла?

-.. Нет.. Нет, все впорядке. Просто десь работает официантка.. хотела сказать ей спасибо..

-Я передам Мэг, что тебе понравился ее кофе.

-Ну..- в замешательстве пробормотала Сара. – вообще-то я пила шоколад… и Мэг? Ты тут всех по именам знаешь? – она рассмеялась.

-Конечно. – серьезно посмотрел на нее Джим.

Только сейчас Сара поняла насколько серьезную ошибку совершила она. Все время думая, что он нашел место где ему хорошо,… все было не так. Джим просто создал себе маленький вакуум , вакуум из своих проблем и задыхался в нем, зная все проблемы по именам… Ему пришлось… самое страшное может быть слово. На тот момент – пришлось… Так и икак иначе. Нет выбора. Не в вегасе, значит нигде. Нет Вегаса- нет ничего,хотя есть все…

Она вышла за ним на промерзшую улицу и только сейчас ей показал, что ветер дул особенно зло, огрызаясь, хватая порывами волосы и жестко рвал одежду. Мелкая россыпь снега колола лицо и было нестерпимо больно. Но она не могла ему об этом сказать, даже голоса подать не могла. В эту секунду, он стоя к ней спиной был неприступен, Сара не знала как подойти и что сказать. А чувство того, что пора платить по счетам росло… И холод все грубее бил.

Я попросил тебя помочь мне. … У меня пропали….

Она вся обратилась в слух и кажется забыла , что надо дышать.

-Друзья…

Ее ли это был выдох? Или ветром качнуло деревья и они вековыми ветвями вздрогнули? Нет, кажется это оправдалась ее эгоистичная надежда на то, что он один . Она не хотела чтобы ему было плохо, дико и одиноко как бывало порой ей…. Но ей отчаянно хотелось быть с ним…быть здесь…этой зимой, в этом одиконоком городе, этой ночью с ее мишурой из поземки … быть вдвоем. Так почему же… на один вечер, месяц или год… Нет, конечно день, не сбыться ее желанию? Она так мало хочет… ну почему нет? И разве это эгоизм? Хотеть быть вместо кого-то на пару часов? Дней? Минут?

-Я хочу тебе показать их дом. Там все случилось…ты едешь?

Она молчала. Молчала.. а потом кивнула.

Они сели в машину.

Он включил проигрыватель.

Нет, не так она представляла одиночество с ним. И этот джаз. Она любила джаз и эту игру русского саксафониста и эту дорогу и эту жизнь в такие секунды, но, Боже, не об этом она мечтала, когда ехала сюда. Пусть назовут кощунством мысли о другом человеке , когда кто-то более … интимно ближе… ждет тебя по вечерам. Пусть назовут, потому что они будут неправы. У нее в голове не было пошлых домыслов, пошлых надежд, не было любви. Была лишь потребность в том, кого не видела так долго, потребность в молчании и в джазе на двоих. И все вроде бы так… сейчас. В эту секунду, ведь их двое! И музыка! И тишина и мерное покачивание автомобиля, но! Но! К чему эта дорога? Куда они едут? Чей это дом и что за друзья?! Давай развернемся.. Давай помолчим у тебя… Давай посидим у тебя… Давай выпьем и расскажем что было,ведь мы просто решили безмолвно упустить этот год, пропустить, проглотить, понимая что не получится этого сделать. Так давай и не будем и ты расскажешь мне зачем решился на все. А я скажу как благодарна и наконец прозвучит мое тебе спасибо?! Ну останови же машину…я так давно тебя не видела… Ну посмотри на меня.

-Джим…

-Ммм…?

Он не отрывался от дороги.

-Ты не такой как раньше… Ты стал другим, словн у тебя внутр какая то… печаль. Как будто тебя что то долго грызло , ты боролся , а потом сдался. И смирился…

Он ничего не ответил и она решила продолжить.

-Кто они?… Кто они, Джим? Те люди к кому ты меня везешь…

Он неопределенно повел плечами, взглянул на тьму за окном, на высокие сосны, их тяжелые езкие очертания, на полосы дальнего света . И почему то.. сказал:

-Я не успевал тогда…

Догадываясь, что он не собирается ничего объяснять Сара закрыла глаза и вслушалась в музыку. Быстрые пальцы саксафониста создавали мелодию ночи. Ностальгия… Так называлась она. Это была тоска по тому что было, как кстати она звучала! Как давно ты был таким, ты был отцом, ты был родным, а теперь ты чужой. Неблизкий, ты далекий и печальный и уже чей-то, не наш. Ты обещал наблюдать за мной, но ты уехал. И я виновата в том что потеряла тебя на год или на всю жизнь, не знаю… И неужели мне придется смириться, и просто слушать джаз?!

Машина остановилась. Они стояли перед высоким домом, старым, но отчаянно пытающимся выжить.

Почему именно словом «отчаянно» описывается весь этот мир. Весь этот город. Отчаянно маленький, отчаянный джаз, отчаянный город, отчаянный ты…

Дом и правда, словно всеми силами старался существовать. Это было заметно по свежевыкрашенному крыльцу, по новым занавескам, по стенам. Но под всем этим внешним антуражем, который должен был отвлечь взгляд, сквозила вся ветхость постройки. Весь дом был словно больной, который зная что неизличимо болен никому в этом не признается, улыбаясь в глаза людям он за спиной на пальцах отсчитывает оставшиеся ему дни.

Мужчина и женщина поднялись на крыльцо , джим достал связку ключей, сара заметила что на ней среди всех был и коюч от его машины. Значит это не чужая связка?!

Холл встретил нежданных гостей по разному. Складывалось впечатление то он принял Джима, но отторгал Сару. Ей было неприятно находиться в доме. Тут отовсюду дули сквозняки и она, не привыкшая к такой погоде, ежилась от порывов но упрямо молчала. А Джим… джим казалось, вообще ничего не замечал. Он стоял посреди темного хола, освещенного лишь светом фонаря, падавшего из проема распахнутой двери. Звучал джаз из незапертой машины. Он теребил ключи, наклонив голову к плечу вглядывался в кромешный мрак гостинной туда, где должно быть был камин. По остановившемуся взгляду было понятно, что мыслями он далеко отсюда. Где-то очень далеко. Может быть в днях, когда в этом камине горел огонь.

Сара решила пройти вперед и осмотреться, догадками понимая что это и есть… место преступления. Скрипнули половицы и наверное, это его разбудило. Не поднимая головы и не глядя на женщину, Джим пробормотал сдавленным голосом.

-Наверху. Комната наверху, прямо по коридору.

Сара посмотрела на него долгим взглядом и молча кивнув стаа подниматься по ступеням. Звучал джаз.

Пройдя несколько метров по слабо освещенному коридору, она увидела дверь, о которой говорил Джим и открыла ее.

Долго не могла понять потом, почему ее так удивило и почему не решилась она зайти. Комната оказалась детской. Видимо мальчика, маленього. Сару передернуло, нет не было ничего отвратительного в обстановке, было что-то угрюмо-черное в этой ночи. Не должна такая ночь быть вообще в детской. Не должны скользить по кровати в синевато-мертвом свете тени от ветвей тонких деревьев, не должен плафон фонаря так «скребстись» в стекло своими тусклыми лучами. Это все по взрослому одиноко. Это все не для ребенка и ей показалось, вдруг, что это..ЭТО перестало быть безопасным миром ребенка….Это больше не его комната, это что-то инородное, пугающее, то, что надо закрыть и не пускать туда никого. Такие ощущения испытываешь, когда видишь место преступления.

Саре не хотелось верить в то, что здесь что-то произошло. Хотелось думать что мысли сейчас- просто осадок от ее состояния, усталости и лов Джима. Поэтому она заперла дверь, даже не сделав шаг внутрь и отвернулась, в поисках Джима. Пять минут назад, когда она шла сюда все двери были плотно закрыты и вот теперь, полоса все того же белесого света выскользнула возле косяка соседней комнаты.

Как сейчас помня… медленно, очень медленно, Сара открыа дверь. Спиной к ней на широкой двуспальной кровати сидел Джим. Его лицо было видно в профиль. Очень четко вырисовывался на фоне злополучного в этот вечер окна. В свете фонарей и луны, он сидел окутанный этим светом и молча гладил покрывало. Там, где обычно спит кто-то… там где было чье-то тело…

В чертовом голоубоватом свете вдруг блеснуло что-то на безымянном пальце его руки.

Она даже не успела ничего спросить, он сам все сказал.

-Это была моя жена и мой ребенок. Я позвал тебя из за них.. Я знаю их больше нет и хочу теперь узнать как это случилось. Ты поможешь мне?

…..

Из машины доносились финальные аакорды.

Звучал джаз.


End file.
